NaruSasuSasuNaru: Pieces
by vampsicles
Summary: Sasuke's life has changed completely since returning to Konoha and one person has been there for him throughout everything. He's finally found the one person he can trust... But what happens when he writes a letter to Naruto explaining everything...
1. Winter winds

Song: Sum 41- Pieces

Winter turned Konoha into a cold and empty place. The streets looked duller than the grey skies overhead, the tiny golden glimmers of light barely visible through frost coated windows. It thoroughly depressed him. The short, dreary days and long, dark nights put him in an awful mood that no one seemed to cure... Apart from him, of course.

_I tried to be perfect..._

The cold air played with the thin material of his shirt as he walked, dark eyes turned to the ground. His black hair took amusement in flinging itself about his pale face, but he decided to play ignorant, and walked on with a slow, dragging pace. A few small children were playing football, wrapped in huge coats and pointlessly long scarfs, as their feet crunched upon frozen ground. He allowed himself to reminisce with a sad smile, remembering his afternoons with nii-san...He shook his head angrily at that term. He was not worthy of it. All the days practising and learning together, upholding the family name and 'bonding'. All he had wanted was to be like him, to be the one his father was proud of... He was never perfect enough, though. Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs full of the crisp, cold air and exhaled a long sigh. His warm breath hung like a cloud, hovering before slowly dispersing and drifting away.

_I tried to be perfect,_

_But nothing was worth it..._

A ball flew towards him, an accidental kick sending it ten feet in the wrong direction and his hands easily snatched it from the air. He rolled it gently back towards a small boy, who smiled nervously in thanks. It looked like his oversized coat was slowly digesting him and Sasuke smiled in spite of himself before turning away.

"Oi!"

He looked back, curiously, to where a larger boy was standing and pointing at him.

"Wow... It's Uchiha! Look, Gin, that's him."

"Awwwwesome!"

He turned away, onyx eyes rolling at the children. He was used it now. The "last of the famed Uchiha's" and at 18 everyone seemed to expect some sort of miracle from him to revive his clan. A smirk appeared on his thin lips, shoes scuffing the icy ground in his annoyance. He wondered coldly, what would they all do if they found out the truth? Their "perfect" Uchiha: Legendary anbu assassin, killer of his traitorous brother and the man who took down Akatsuki from the inside. That's how he was depicted now: a returned hero and prodigy.

What if they knew? What if they knew I would give it all up...Everything. Right now.

The thought pounded his chest, beating along wildly with his heart. If they knew who he really was, if they saw him as the bitter fool that he knew he was....

Perfection....

What is perfection?

" A _lie._"

His voice cut through the air, as harsh and as cold as the icicles dangling like innocent daggers from the rooftops.

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it..._

_I don't believe it makes me_**_real_**_._

His feet stopped, abruptly. He could see the small orange glow of light, shining through thin curtains and out into the dark. Sasuke paused, his heart beating against his ribcage in a painful rhythm as he raised a pale fist. It hovered over the dark wood door, not daring to knock for fear of the reaction his letter would have received...Fear? No, not fear...Apprehension. Nerves. Excitement. It didn't matter though, the best outcome was almost impossible so he had come prepared for the worst....All he needed was to see his smile and then he would leave, if need be.

The pale hand still hovered, as if frozen there in the cold air. This wasn't as easy as he had thought... The letter had been the easy part. He had written everything down from his feelings to when it had first began and why he had left Konoha...Left for all those years...

He bit his lip, angrily, frowning in determination and knocking a little harder than intended. Dark eyes widened as he heard footsteps approach and a lock slide slowly from its' latch.

_I thought it'd be easy,_

_But no one believes me,_

_I meant all the things I said..._

Blonde hair and blue eyes greeted him as the door swung open. The man stood in a crumpled white T-shirt and baggy jeans, shivering as the cold hit him and began to invade his warm flat. He looked at the skinny man before him, pale skin shining white against the dark.

"Shit, teme...Why aren't you weari-?..Never mind..Quick, come in."

Sasuke smiled awkwardly, moving past Naruto in a graceful step and letting the warmth soak through him. The stark contrast made entering the apartment feel like walking into a sauna. The blonde walked straight past him, picking up a dirty dish on his way to the kitchen in an effort to avoid eye contact with the shivering Uchiha. _Anbu uniform..._he gulped hard, and began washing the last few plates upon the side as a distraction. His best friend never failed to make an impression on him... Now far taller than Itachi, he was a striking figure of pale skin and lean muscle. Very toned and defined lean muscles, currently encased in tight black material...He rolled his eyes, scolding himself mentally and putting the plates to one side.

Dark eyes watched, anxiously, as his best friend made an unnecessary amount of noise by stacking plates before speaking.

"Um...drink?"

"Sure...Anything strong? I've got to go kill another rich business man in about an hour."

"Nice one, not used to you making jokes... Well, _trying _to._"_

_"_Teme..."

Naruto laughed, warmly, making his heart jump a little in his chest at the sound. He smiled in return, as he moved over to the couch and sat down, hunching himself forward to lean his elbows upon his knees. A vacant look occupied his face, features softening and dark eyes staring into the small fireplace, deep in thought.

Blue eyes watched him, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He was perfect...He had always been perfect in his eyes... Chiselled cheek bones and soft pale lips, paired with such deep, obsidian eyes. Naruto had always envied his slightly feminine looks, and the fact he was now a head taller than him, the bastard. The raven beauty could run half the models in Konoha out of their jobs, if he was interested in that type of thing. Yet he despised his looks, saying he looked too much like Itachi mixed with a depressed ghost...Naruto thought he was an idiot.

Maybe that was why he'd had despised him growing up. He had everything: The looks, attention, popularity and power. But how stupid he was, never seeing past the 'perfect' Sasuke. He smiled, remembering the old days together- the fighting and bitter rivalry...But that was long gone. They were so different now. He grinned, walking over and placing the sake cups down on the table between them.

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

"Naruto..."

"I know..."


	2. Hardest of Hearts

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know.._

"Naruto..."

"I know..."

* * *

"...You're not a Sake person, but it'll warm you up and it's strong."

Naruto said, smiling awkwardly, eyes fixed upon the shaggy carpet, his long toes curling into its' warmth. Two onyx eyes watched him, bemused, as he dragged a tanned foot slowly across it, chewing on his lip. The blonde chuckled, eyes sparkling as the long fibres tickled his sensitive skin. He wasn't sure why Sasuke had asked to come over, or why this was so weird.

"…Y'know...I love this carpet. Took me three S class missions, but it was so worth it."

Sasuke could only laugh in response, shaking his head. The blonde could always make him laugh...Well, he was the only one who could ever make him laugh. When they were younger, he used to wish for Kakashi to organise more training sessions, longing to escape the empty Uchiha compound and feel like a normal child, or just a normal human being. Naruto had made him feel alive again. He'd written that in the letter…

Sitting silently next to him was the idiot in question, smiling and drumming his fingers on his jean clad knee. He was Sasuke watching- one his favourite pastimes. Long dark bangs were brushing his pale cheeks, barely concealing those deep, thoughtful eyes and what appeared to be a slight frown. He wanted to reach out and smooth the lines away.

_"Eurgh, how gay __**are**__ you?" _

He shook his head and tried not to smile too noticeably.In his mind, Itachi didn't even compare to him. He was beautiful. Stubborn, arrogant and aggressive... But so beautiful. Those high, chiselled cheekbones, deep-set brooding eyes and perfect pale skin, framed by hair as black as the winter sky over Konoha. That, and his body wasn't so bad either… Pushing the rebellious blonde hair off of his forehead, he grinned from ear to ear and exhaled softly. If only he realised how perfect he was. And if only he realised how horny he made him...

"Drink up, baka."

The Uchiha reached out a pale hand, long fingers wrapping around his cup before bringing the sake to his lips. He took a sip, letting the potent liquid slide across his tongue and down his throat. The alcohol burned and left a more than welcome warmth in his stomach. He took another sip, gratefully. He needed warming up. If it calmed his nerves too, that was fine... His heart hadn't stopped pounding since he'd entered the flat. Had he read the letter?

He glanced at Naruto and was surprised to see the bright blue eyes watching him mischievously.

"…Best carpet ever in my opinion. It's just so warm and cosy."

"Yes, Naruto…It's a lovely carpet…Did y-"

"Great to shag on too."

The blonde laughed raucously, clutching his sides as his companion choked, coughed and spluttered in an undignified manner. His usually porcelain skinned friend was a shocking shade of pink, whether from blushing or having his windpipe obstructed, he really wasn't sure. Slowly, the coughing and laughing subsided and dark, dangerous eyes glared at him.

"Couldn't resist..." he mumbled, smiling cheekily. "..Really is though."

"Pah, really Naruto!"

His attempt to not blush failed miserably, and it didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed devil. A smile was playing on those lips, which his onyx orbs tried to avoid looking at. Why could he do this to him? How could he? The famed Uchiha, anbu assassin and secret weapon to Konoha, reduced to a blushing schoolboy. It was ridiculous. Irritatingly ridiculous, even. It was worse than a joke. He stood up, fists clenched, dark bangs falling across his face.

"I have to go."

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know..._

And suddenly the broad smile was gone, blue eyes wide and hurt. Sasuke avoided them, moving over to the door in the quick and fluid way only a ninja could. Avoiding. He was good at that. As he reached for the door, a tanned arm blocked his way.

"What?! Why?"

Avoiding…Was easier.

_That I'm trying to let you know..._

_That I'm better off on my own._

"… Running away again, Sasuke?"

His dark eyes darted up, glinting dangerously like onyx blades in the moonlight. Blue eyes bore into his, pleading. He was too close. Their warm breath was mingling in the short space between them, but the atmosphere was icy, dangerous.

The dark haired Uchiha took a last sweeping look; that messy mop of blonde hair, thin white shirt hanging loosely over his muscular frame and low slung jeans showing just a slither of sunkissed skin. Sasuke's heart was hammering in his chest, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He was the only one to make him feel alive. He was the only one to make him feel this much pain.

And he said goodbye.

"I have a mission to prepare for."

"Sasuke… I was messing ab-"

"Move."

The word cut through the air like a knife, shredding any remnants of the warm atmosphere that had been there only minutes previous. Naruto was searching dark eyes in desperation, a look of confusion and pain upon his sculpted features. He'd thought… But he found nothing but blackness and anger. His blue eyes dropped to the floor and he let his arm fall, dejectedly.

"You sensitive, virginal bastard… I was just playing."

"Next time you want to play, Uzumaki, think of other's feelings. And destroy that letter, or I'll kill you."

"What le-?!"

A soft brush of air and he was gone. Cold, winter air and blackness faced him, invading his warm, cosy and now depressingly empty flat. With a sigh, he closed the door, a frown creasing his young forehead. The blonde leant heavily against the wooden frame and ran a hand through his hair. He just didn't understand him.

Dragging his feet, he moved sluggishly towards the couch and threw himself down, spread-eagled. _Stupid Sasuke. Stupid, sensitive Sasuke…Stupid, sexy, sensitive Sasuke..._ he thought, angrily. Anbu uniforms were just so…

"Gahhh.."

He rolled over, gently flopping onto the floor and onto his back, blue eyes glaring at the mantelpiece. The most recent picture had pride of place. It was taken the day that Kakashi sensei had become Hokage. They all looked so happy. Sakura had left her apprentice in charge for the day (which she fretted over every few minutes), Sasuke had arrived back early from a mission especially to be there and Kakashi…Well, he was only an hour late in all fairness, which for him was impressive.

It was a perfect picture. Kakashi's hat sitting awkwardly on top of his mop of hair, arms wrapped around them in an uncharacteristically loving gesture; Sakura looking every bit the gorgeous, successful woman she'd become, her viridian eyes sparkling in the sun, stethoscope subtly sticking out from behind her back; Naruto pulling the cheekiest grin possible, a casual arm wrapped around the waist of one tall, pale Uchiha. Sasuke was not only smiling in it, but it was genuine and happy, as opposed to his usual forced, if-I-have-to camera smile. And it was gorgeous. To look at it melted his heart, and caused him pain all at once.

"You idiot."

The blonde mumbled, grabbing fistfuls of carpet and hitting his head repeatedly against the floor. His apartment suddenly felt very cold and bare.

_This place is so empty,_

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

_I don't know how it got so bad.._

Suddenly, he sat up and frowned. Why did Sasuke mention a letter? He stood up, biting his lip and scratching his head. What letter? Unless… Naruto opened his front door and darted outside, cringing as his bare feet hit the icy ground. He sprinted to his letter box and opened it. There, lying inside the bare, cold metal box, was a single, small white letter, with a familiar looking scrawl upon the front.

"You complete idiot," he spoke into the darkness, glaring at the letter as if it were the man himself. "You know I don't check this thing, I always say to throw stuff through my window or under the door…"

He opened it slowly, prying the innocent envelope and sliding out the three small pieces of white paper inside. Now, he was confused. What was this..? His heart was pounding in nervous anticipation, the cold wind clutching at him through thin clothing.

Curious blue eyes swept across the first few lines of his notoriously elegant handwriting...

_"Dear Naruto….My oldest and dearest friend..."_

And his heart stopped.


	3. Comfortably Numb

_"Goodbye, Naruto."  
_

_That i'm better off on my own_

* * *

_Emotive, unstable_

_You're like an unwinding cable car..__. _

He had been too late.

Thanking the guards at the gate, he turned away from them to hide his tears. The white sheets of paper were clutched to his chest, pressing tightly against his beating heart. With his eyes turned to the heavens, he whispered softly.

"Please...Please god, anyone, please bring him back."

* * *

The decrepit building stood amongst a few others, all equally run down and looking in need of a 'good lick of paint'. In the shabby room was a bed and a small table. Technically, there was also a lamp which didn't work, a television with no lead and a chair with two legs. Wallpaper hung intermittently upon the walls, trying to brighten the depressing room with it's vibrant yellow hue, but it wasn't succeeding. Large bare patches and strips showed the damp brick beneath and crumbling grey cement. The cold wind crept into the small room, sneaking through the cracks in the thin walls and crumbling window panes. It made the smallest whistling sound: high-pitched and barely audible, the type of repetitive sound that began to grate on your nerves and only increased in annoyance the more you struggled to ignore it. The only thing stirring in this dank and dingy room was the dust.

_Listening for voices,_

_but it's the choices that make us who we are._

He lay on his back, dark hair sprawled upon the greying pillow case and a pale hand idly tracing a pattern in the dust. The bedside table looked like a health hazard: broken glass, rotting wood and a layer of dust thick enough to polish off an old asthmatic. It rose into the air in little puffs with every circuit of his long fingers. However, he didn't seem to mind, or even notice. Onyx eyes were deep in thought and upon his face he wore an anxious frown. His troubled mind was somewhere far away. Moving sluggishly, he rose and let his legs hang over the edge of the moth-eaten sheets. He pressed the palm of his hands into his eye sockets, fingers buried in his black hair and eyes closed tight against the overwhelming thoughts and emotions.

_Go your own way, even seasons have changed.._

_Just burn those new leaves over._

_So self-absorbed you've seemed to ignore the prayers that have already come about…_

He continued to sit like this long into the night.

* * *

Back in Konoha, a man meandered through the empty streets, a clenched fist wrapped around something white. This was another man with his mind elsewhere. His bare feet dragged in the ground, dirt sticking under his toenails and blackening his soles. His muscles were aching from the bitter cold and with every step, he felt further and further away from him. Each single step felt harder and heavier than the last, as if he were starting to wade through quicksand and struggling to keep moving... Why was he still moving? And where were these feet of his taking him? He didn't really know or care. For now, he was just wandering through the cold. The warm, orange squares of light shining onto the streets did little to comfort him. He felt utterly numb. It was as if ice had started filling his veins from the moment he'd realised that he'd been too late,slowly spreading from his head down to his blackened toes. His heart was struggling to beat against the cold, hard fear that had set there.

Why hadn't he just told him? Or just taken him in his arms when he'd wanted to? Or kissed him that time in the training ground?

That had been one of the greatest nights of his life, and definitely one of his best memories. They been full of sake and behaving like naughty teenagers, causing havoc at every place they went. With a slight helping hand (and kick) from Kakashi, they'd stumbled out of their sixth bar of the evening, deciding that it would be a great time to have a fight. So they zigzagged and swayed, occasionally rolled, down to the training ground, psyching themselves up for what would be their "best battle yet".

_"I'm gonna...fucking...slosh you one, you poncey posh boy, Uchihaaa."_

_"Do-Dobe...I'm gonna make your..your head bleed riiight off your shoulders!"_

_"Haaa, the hiccup ruined that, mate... I'm gonna hit you soo hard, it'll make you bleed upside down."_

_"... How...How the fuck would that work?!"_

_"Dunno... Let's try!!"_

It didn't go too spectacularly... They'd ended up a tangled mess of limbs on the floor, sporting a bloody nose and a cut lip. Naruto's leg had been wedged half in the ground by a badly formed jutsu and as he had lunged at Sasuke halfway through, they were both effectively trapped. He'd rested his chin on the lean chest beneath him, looking into dark eyes and grinning, drunkenly.

_"Y'know... If I could hold you upside down right now... You __would__ be bleeding upside down, Sassy."_

_"... I told you I'd k-kill you if you say that ever again."_

_"Again... Hiccup ruined.. And I told you, you can always call me foxy."_

His wink had been interrupted by a hard punch to the head, and the tussle began once more. He smiled, sadly, at the fond memory. It had been less than a year, but it seemed so long ago. Such a wasted opportunity...

_This is the correlation of salvation and love ,_

_Don't drop your arms.._

He'd been convincing himself for so long that playing and teasing was the best way. No friendships would get hurt and maybe Sasuke would come to care the way he did. That somehow the raven beauty would just snap and leap into his arms and everything would be perfect. Well, Sasuke had snapped…But not in the way he'd been dreaming of.

The way he'd looked at him…Those cold, empty eyes had been blacker than the darkest abyss. They had held no hint of the feelings that the letter described. But if he really loved him, he'd come back... He had to come back.

Raising his watery blue eyes, he was surprised to see where he'd ended up. He knocked on the thick oak door and was bathed in orange light as it opened.

"Naruto?! Jeez, what are you doing, you're almost hypothermic… What's happened? You're almost blue!"

She grabbed the material of his thin white shirt and dragged him inside. Surveying him with calm jade eyes, she poured a cup of warm sake and busied about. She took his temperature and fetched a blanket from a cupboard, tucking strands of pink hair behind her ears and making noises of distaste as she went. Kakashi shuffled out of the lounge and into the room briefly, looking at the blonde to make sure he was still in one piece and not in immediate danger before retreating. He wasn't good with emotional problems, he'd leave this to her.

Eventually, she ran out of things to fiddle with and stood in front of him. With a sigh, she wrapped her slender arms around his shivering frame and held him.

_Don't drop your arms,_

_I'll guard your heart_

_With quiet words I'll lead you in..._

They stayed this way long into the night.

* * *

_AN: Orginally, I used the song "Pieces" by Sum 41 but .. I ran out of lyrics. XD This song is "The Unwinding Cable Car" by Anberlin and not only is it gorgeous, but the lyrics fit quite well with Sasuke's emotions. Also I'm planning for this story to be fairly long, so I may have to change the song a few times. _

_Sorry to randomly change it , hope people can still enjoy the fic! :(_

_Vamps x  
_


	4. The Unwinding Cable Car

_"Goodbye, Naruto."  
_

_That i'm better off on my own_

* * *

_Emotive, unstable_

_You're like an unwinding cable car..__. _

He had been too late.

Thanking the guards at the gate, he turned away from them to hide his tears. The white sheets of paper were clutched to his chest, pressing tightly against his beating heart. With his eyes turned to the heavens, he whispered softly.

"Please...Please god, anyone, please bring him back."

* * *

The decrepit building stood amongst a few others, all equally run down and looking in need of a 'good lick of paint'. In the shabby room was a bed and a small table. Technically, there was also a lamp which didn't work, a television with no lead and a chair with two legs. Wallpaper hung intermittently upon the walls, trying to brighten the depressing room with it's vibrant yellow hue, but it wasn't succeeding. Large bare patches and strips showed the damp brick beneath and crumbling grey cement. The cold wind crept into the small room, sneaking through the cracks in the thin walls and crumbling window panes. It made the smallest whistling sound: high-pitched and barely audible, the type of repetitive sound that began to grate on your nerves and only increased in annoyance the more you struggled to ignore it. The only thing stirring in this dank and dingy room was the dust.

_Listening for voices,_

_but it's the choices that make us who we are._

He lay on his back, dark hair sprawled upon the greying pillow case and a pale hand idly tracing a pattern in the dust. The bedside table looked like a health hazard: broken glass, rotting wood and a layer of dust thick enough to polish off an old asthmatic. It rose into the air in little puffs with every circuit of his long fingers. However, he didn't seem to mind, or even notice. Onyx eyes were deep in thought and upon his face he wore an anxious frown. His troubled mind was somewhere far away. Moving sluggishly, he rose and let his legs hang over the edge of the moth-eaten sheets. He pressed the palm of his hands into his eye sockets, fingers buried in his black hair and eyes closed tight against the overwhelming thoughts and emotions.

_Go your own way, even seasons have changed.._

_Just burn those new leaves over._

_So self-absorbed you've seemed to ignore the prayers that have already come about…_

He continued to sit like this long into the night.

* * *

Back in Konoha, a man meandered through the empty streets, a clenched fist wrapped around something white. This was another man with his mind elsewhere. His bare feet dragged in the ground, dirt sticking under his toenails and blackening his soles. His muscles were aching from the bitter cold and with every step, he felt further and further away from him. Each single step felt harder and heavier than the last, as if he were starting to wade through quicksand and struggling to keep moving... Why was he still moving? And where were these feet of his taking him? He didn't really know or care. For now, he was just wandering through the cold. The warm, orange squares of light shining onto the streets did little to comfort him. He felt utterly numb. It was as if ice had started filling his veins from the moment he'd realised that he'd been too late,slowly spreading from his head down to his blackened toes. His heart was struggling to beat against the cold, hard fear that had set there.

Why hadn't he just told him? Or just taken him in his arms when he'd wanted to? Or kissed him that time in the training ground?

That had been one of the greatest nights of his life, and definitely one of his best memories. They had been full of sake and behaving like naughty teenagers, causing havoc at every place they went. With a slight helping hand (and kick) from Kakashi, they'd stumbled out of their sixth bar of the evening, deciding that it would be a great time to have a fight. So they zigzagged and swayed, occasionally rolled, down to the training ground, psyching themselves up for what would be their "best battle yet".

_"I'm gonna...fucking...slosh you one, you poncey posh boy, Uchihaaa."_

_"Do-Dobe...I'm gonna make your..your head bleed riiight off your shoulders!"_

_"Haaa, the hiccup ruined that, mate... I'm gonna hit you soo hard, it'll make you bleed upside down."_

_"... How...How the fuck would that work?!"_

_"Dunno... Let's try!!"_

It didn't go too spectacularly... They'd ended up a tangled mess of limbs on the floor, sporting a bloody nose and a cut lip. Naruto's leg had been wedged half in the ground by a badly formed jutsu and as he had lunged at Sasuke halfway through, they were both effectively trapped. He'd rested his chin on the lean chest beneath him, looking into dark eyes and grinning, drunkenly.

_"Y'know... If I could hold you upside down right now... You __would__ be bleeding upside down, Sassy."_

_"... I told you I'd k-kill you if you say that ever again."_

_"Again... Hiccup ruined.. And I told you, you can always call me foxy."_

His wink had been interrupted by a hard punch to the head, and the tussle began once more. He smiled sadly at the fond memory. It had been less than a year, but it seemed so long ago and, in hindsight, such a wasted opportunity...

_This is the correlation of salvation and love ,_

_Don't drop your arms.._

He'd been convincing himself for so long that playing and teasing was the best way. No friendships would get hurt and maybe Sasuke would come to care the way he did. That somehow the raven beauty would just snap and leap into his arms and everything would be perfect. Well, Sasuke had snapped…But not in the way he'd been dreaming of.

The way he'd looked at him…Those cold, empty eyes had been blacker than the darkest abyss. They had held no hint of the feelings that the letter described. But if he really loved him, he'd come back... He had to come back.

Raising his watery blue eyes, he was surprised to see where he'd ended up. He knocked on the thick oak door and was bathed in orange light as it opened.

"Naruto?! Jeez, what are you doing, you're almost hypothermic… What's happened? You're practically blue!"

She grabbed the material of his thin white shirt and dragged him inside. Surveying him with calm jade eyes, she poured a cup of warm sake and busied about. She took his temperature and fetched a blanket from a cupboard, tucking strands of pink hair behind her ears and making noises of distaste as she went. Kakashi shuffled out of the lounge and into the room briefly, looking at the blonde to make sure he was still in one piece and not in immediate danger before retreating. He wasn't good with emotional problems, he'd leave this to her.

Eventually, she ran out of things to fiddle with and stood in front of him. With a sigh, she wrapped her slender arms around his shivering frame and held him.

_Don't drop your arms,_

_I'll guard your heart_

_With quiet words I'll lead you in..._

They stayed this way long into the night.

* * *

_AN: Orginally, I used the song "Pieces" by Sum 41 but .. I ran out of lyrics. XD This song is "The Unwinding Cable Car" by Anberlin and not only is it gorgeous, but the lyrics fit quite well with Sasuke's emotions. Also I'm planning for this story to be fairly long, so I may have to change the song a few times. _

_Sorry to randomly change it , hope people can still enjoy the fic! :(_

_Vamps x  
_


	5. Gomenasai

_She wrapped her slender arms around his shivering frame and held him._

_"Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart_

_With quiet words I'll lead you in... "_

_They remained this way long into the night._

* * *

It had been exactly 2 days, 9 hours and 43 minutes since Sasuke had left Konoha and all Naruto could do was worry. Occasionally, he could worry and cry at the same time but that was about it. The only information he had managed to get from the Hokage was that Sasuke's mission was an S class and that he didn't know how long it would take to complete. There were only so many times Kakashi could repeat himself without blowing a fuse.

"NARUTO, I don't KNOW! It could be a week to a month, it all depends on the situation! Now fuck off before I shove your idiotic head through that wall!"

He had trudged away like a guilty two-year old, pouting and blinking back hot tears. He knew Kakashi couldn't disclose his whereabouts and of course he knew it could risk jeopardising the mission and Konoha's safety. But, no matter how he rationalised the decision, it still hurt.

Sakura kept trying to comfort him with calm and sensible words: "He'll come back in one piece, you know him" and "He's done this a million times, Naruto, he'll be okay." but she didn't understand… Sasuke's goodbye had been so final.

He felt the cold iron fist clasp around his heart again.

* * *

The rain clung to his black hair and seeped through his equally dark sweater. At the sound of footfalls, his hands formed rapid seals and he disappeared, sinking into the sodden ground. He held his breath, encased by earth and water, feeling the vibrations above pass and grow weaker.

Kakashi's information had been incorrect: There were at least 20 men guarding this disgusting little man at all times and four of them appeared to be elite. This mission was going to be far more difficult than he'd previously thought and the odds weren't in his favour…But, as he gripped the handle of his blade, he felt the rush of endorphins flooding his system and he just knew: this was going to be exciting.

_Backing away from the problem of pain you never had a home,_

_You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long…_

His long frame rose from the mud and he slowly drew his katana, black eyes glinting dangerously. The moonlight shone like liquid silver along its' blade, as drops of rain slid over the razor sharp edge. It purposely caught the eye of a near guard, who screeched the alert to his resting comrades, scattering them in all directions. A pale and steady hand slid the cat mask across his face, hiding the porcelain features beneath.

He crouched in wait upon a branch, taught muscles quivering in anticipation. His eyes watched their messy movements as a cat's would followits' prey, watching them scramble to find their weapons and get into formation. It was laughable. There were enough openings to take out at least five of them in one burst of chakra. He would make quick work of these and save his strength for the elites. If he had to die, he would be sure to take at least three of them with him.

The image of Naruto, of his pained face flashed before his onyx eyes. He shook his head, angrily, trying to clear any stupid thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time.

"...I'm sorry...But I can't come back."

_Don't you believe that you've been deceived that you're no better than...  
The hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of._

With a deep breath, the raven leapt from his perch.

* * *

It had been well over two weeks now. Naruto had taken to hiding in his apartment, door locked and curtains drawn. It was mostly to prevent him from driving anyone else as insane as he felt. The couch had become his home, serving as a bed, a table and a seat and it was really starting to look abused. Cups of ramen were littered about it, a couple standing in solitude upon the arm and a few more perching precariously upon the backrest. A blanket was thrown messily across it and on top were a few empty DVD cases, empty and forgotten. The television was showing the Friends episode he had seen only 12 hours ago and yet he was still sitting amidst the rubbish, continuing to stare blankly at the screen. He was starting to look like a character from "Heartbreak Hotel"; the one programme he would never publicly admit to watching. His hair was messy and unkempt and he had a weeks worth of blonde fuzz upon his chin. This paired with his continual wearing of the same pyjamas and he was comparable to a tramp. However, this tramp wasn't starved: he was full to bursting with ramen.

A tentative knock upon the door interrupted his third ramen binge of the day.

"Naruto?... Open up, it's us. We sort of need to know if you're still alive."

"Yeah, I'd have to inform the council…"

He couldn't help but snort, bits of ramen flying through the air in an attractive manner. Shaking his head, he slowly stood up and walked closer to the door to hear their muffled voices,

"Shut up, Kakashi. Naruto! Please we care-"

"Well, it's true…I'd have to explain and it would get ugly…"

"-We care about you and we're worried… Kakashi, I will hurt you…"

"Not all that worried. Can you imagine it, though?"

"Kakashi, seriously sh-"

"Hey stuffy council members… Just thought you'd like to know: Naruto's dead and Sasuke's ga- "

The blonde winced, hearing a loud crash that could only signal one thing. He opened the door, curious to see the damage done to the buildings and his former sensei. Fortunately, the dust settled revealing both Kakashi and most of the street still intact. He was shaking bits of cement from his silver hair and mumbling darkly about insane females, but he appeared unharmed. Blue eyes turned to survey the pink haired female in question, raising an eyebrow and trying not to look amused at their antics.

"Sorry, Naruto…Can we come in?"

"Yeah, can we…I don't want to die."

Green eyes glared daggers at her partner, who, quite uncharacteristically nervous, raised his hands in defense. The door was opened wider and Naruto stepped back to allow them through, running a hand through his tousled hair self-consciously. The couple moved into the apartment, hesitantly looking from the ceiling high stacks of empty ramen boxes to the strewn DVD cases; all of which appeared to be soppy romcoms. Kakashi physically recoiled from them.

"I know you're sad and all, but even having to watch one of those would make me want to die."

Naruto laughed his first true laugh for days, at watching the grown man eyeing "Bridget Jones' Diary" like it was the most deadly weapon he'd ever encountered. He looked at Sakura, surprised that she wasn't laughing as whole-heartedly...

If Kakashi hadn't been so intently staring at the DVD pile, he would have seen the devious looks exchanged behind him… But by the time he realised it was unusually quiet, it was far too late…


	6. Breaking

_If Kakashi hadn't been so intently staring at the DVD pile, he would have seen the devious looks exchanged behind him. _

_But by the time he realised it was unusually quiet, it was far too late_…

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi was curled in his lap, her jade eyes fixed upon the television, stroking an idle hand through his long silver mane. Colours flickered across the screen and spilled into the dark room, casting a pale glow upon her face. As the couple on screen gradually closed the gap between their lips she gave an excited squeak, fingers pulling at thick strands of hair and tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

She'd forgotten how much she adored this movie and that was his fault, so she felt no sympathy towards the currently restrained copy ninja. For a man who had been through some of the most intense torture treatments, he really wasn't coping too well with "10 Things I Hate About You". He was sweating nervously, large hands balled into the tightest of fists and he looked the same colour as stale ramen noodles. He also seemed to be whimpering...

"You big baby, it's not that bad. Look... No, open your eyes properly. Isn't it cute?"

"...This is worse than Bridget Jones. I want a bowl."

"Tch. Stop squirming, be a man."

"I am a man, a man that currently hates you."

"Unromantic git."

Naruto smiled and let them bicker in peace, tuning out the noise. They had managed to successfully restrain the copy ninja long enough to block his chakra and chain him to the sofa, after moving some of the ramen cups of course. There was now a rather large pile of them upon his carpet, left over sauces seeping into the thick fibres and congealing. It was sure to stain and smell wonderful in the morning. The blonde would have cleaned them up, but he still felt irrationally angry towards his once loved purchase. It was this carpet that had gotten him into trouble in the first place.

He sighed and turned his weary blue eyes to the window, looking out into the blackness as the hollow feeling returned to his chest. All day long it had been waiting just beneath the surface, bubbling and biding its time, searching for an opportunity to escape and suffocate. His mouth was dry and his palms sweaty, the panic rising within him once more.

"Where are you, Sasuke?"

A loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

The rain poured heavily along his neck and down his back, each thick droplet like an icy blade hitting his skin. It was roaring in his ears and confusing his senses, and he could no longer distinguish between the dark branches and a 12 foot fall. His body hit the damp earth with a resounding thud, muffled slightly by the murky water logged mud. Furiously, he dragged himself off the ground, blinking the water from his eyes and squinting through the darkness. There were shadows moving within the black night but no matter how he rubbed at his eyes and tried to focus, he couldn't make them out. What was this?

Kunai suddenly flew through the air and the fierce whistling by his left ear told him that that was far too close for comfort. He stumbled between the damp trees, slipping and cursing as he went, clutching his already torn side. Warm, dark liquid soaked his shaking fingers as the enemy taunted him.

"The famous Uchiha is running away?"

"Bastard, what have you done to me?!"

"What's it feel like? I'm curious..."

"Get fucked."

Sasuke stumbled once more, clutching blindly to the nearest tree to regain his balance. He couldn't see a thing. It was as if a thick grey fog had covered his eyes, dark shapes moving before him and then disappearing beyond view. He shook his head angrily, nails digging into the tree bark, sharp splinters lodged painfully under his skin. Logic was telling him that it was futile, that he should just give in now and save his body the hassle, but his mind was still fighting.

_Don't drop your arms, I'll guide your heart..._

_With quiet words I'll lead you in.  
_

"You still alive?"

The muffled taunt came from his left and he tried desperately to use his other senses to locate just where... And then he noticed that the thick drops of rain were no longer deafening and the rustling leaves were barely audible. He could hardly hear his own heavily beating heart...

"Do you see now? You must be close..."

The voice had sounded incredibly distant, as if he was hearing it through many walls and the thick fog now felt as if it was seeping through his veins. His knees buckled and gave way, lithe body slumping ungraciously to the ground. He fell upon all fours, the tip of his nose touching the dark mud and shaking arms struggling to hold his weight. Each sharp breath of air rattled in his chest before escaping from his cold lips, barely giving him time to absorb the oxygen he so needed.

It was poison. The realisation hit him numbly and he managed to raise his head enough to see a dark shape pass before him. It was poison, and he was going to die.

_With quiet words I'll lead you in and out of the dark..._

"Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

A hard kick to the ribs sent him sprawling sideways, bruised back connecting with something solid, but Sasuke felt nothing. He no longer felt the hard rain hitting his porcelain skin or the warm blood seeping from the deep wound in his side. He could no longer hear the mocking laughter from the man above or the sound of his heavy retreating footfalls. He couldn't feel anything at all.

Onyx eyes closed ever so slowly, his battered body lying awkwardly beneath an unremarkable birch tree. There was no pain, just a numb and empty feeling, as he simply waited for his death to come. He waited impatiently for some sense of peace and relief to wash over him, to free him... But all he could see was his face. He could almost hear him shouting insults, ordering him to stop messing around and just get up. Even now, through this heavy, blinding fog, bright blue eyes were burnt into his memory and he wanted to laugh hysterically at his own stupidity. If he'd been able to move his mouth he probably would have...

And now he would never see the blonde again. With an oddly detached sort of pain, he realised that he was going to die here, all alone. It could take months for a ninja to be announced missing and his body would simply rot into the damp earth beneath him. Maybe, he'd never be found at all. The only comforting thought the broken man could clutch to was that at least this time he had said goodbye.

The rain had softened to a light drizzle and the night sky above his motionless body was gradually growing brighter. Sasuke lay oblivious, his mind full of a million things he wished he could change and a million more he would now never get a chance to. His dark blood seeped slowly into the soil and, as each second passed, he felt his consciousness slipping away.

Death wasn't relaxing and peaceful after all.


End file.
